1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination system for defining and lighting around an object positioned on a base, such as for example a mirror that is fastened to a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illumination systems of the specified type are known in a wide range of configurations in the prior art. In the simplest case, for example, an LED strip can be positioned adjacent to an object positioned on a base, by means of which said object is automatically defined and provided with all-round lighting.